


Heartline

by wallflowering



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: (I put my heart on the line for you.) / (I put my lifeline in your hands.)





	Heartline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> \- Dear ideare, I loved your Uprising prompts so much! So many great ones to choose from, also wide variety of relationships! I was particularly excited you requested Jinhai because the boy definitely needs more love, also Vik/Jinhai, I adored their journey from 'possibly worst drift compatible partners ever' to 'still cautiously but deeply trusting each other' in the prequel book, but oh my they were really hard to do it _right_. So I ended up with Jake/Nate with 'their time at the academy' route, and I'm a little afraid you wanted something more general or cute or fun, but this was the one worked out and I hope you still will be okay with it.  
> \- Title and summary from Craig David song because I can never come up with original title or summary if my life depends on it. The whole lyrics don't really fit Jake/Nate, but the parts I picked totally do, I think.  
> \- Art/gif animation inspired & based on/referenced from the TV series "The Path."


End file.
